M3: The Primary Vivid Tyrant Forum Game - Day 111
Votes *PapillonReel accuses kaisel http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=755005&postcount=2308 *Loki accuses Loki http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=755024&postcount=2311 *Destil accuses Loki http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=755031&postcount=2312 *The Giant Head accuses Loki http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=755032&postcount=2313 *PapillonReel accuses Loki http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=755034&postcount=2314 *chady accuses Loki http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=755040&postcount=2317 *VorpalEdge accuses Loki http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=755045&postcount=2321 *Garrison accuses Loki http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=755051&postcount=2323 *namelessentity accuses Loki http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=755054&postcount=2325 *Nich accuses Loki http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=755123&postcount=2350 *Kayma accuses Liki http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=755129&postcount=2355 *Garrison retracts accusation of Loki http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=755132&postcount=2357 *Destil retracts accusation of Loki http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=755135&postcount=2359 *VorpalEdge retracts accusation of Loki http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=755143&postcount=2366 *Loki retracts accusation of Loki http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=755147&postcount=2369 *PapillonReel accuses chady http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=755149&postcount=2370 *PapillonReel retracts accusation of chady http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=755150&postcount=2371 *Phantoon accuses Loki http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=755234&postcount=2394 *Merus accuses Loki http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=755580&postcount=2418 *Destil accuses Loki http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=757260&postcount=2455 *Loki accuses Loki http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=757331&postcount=2460 Loki is lynched and revealed as Clean. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=757396&postcount=2466 Final Vote Count None Flavor Start of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=755001&postcount=2307 There was a cave at the far end of town. Or at least, there was on this night. It was a dark and chilly cave, used to supply the village with cool, refreshing ice. Assuming it had always been there. Maybe it hadn't. The townsfolk weren't sure. Eddie found himself waking up in this cave, holding only a strange little band. As he searched for the exit, he saw strange, cthonian horrors approach. They seemed to be wizards. Eddie gasped. As the Bl.Zoidberg came nearer, he clutched the ribbon tightly. Only it could save him from the dangers of stun and paralysis. But it was all a waste in the face of pure, instant death. Eddie wasn't likely to be found...at least not anytime soon. Maybe in the future, archaeologists would find his body, still preserved in the dim chill of the cave. End of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=757396&postcount=2466 After another grim day and night, a quiet townsperson came forward: Loki. Everyone seemed genuinely excited to hear what he had to say: he'd found two of the murderers! But they wanted to make sure they could trust him, and from the start they felt there was only one way. Loki came into the day knowing he would have to die, and looking oddly cheerful about it all. "Well, you see..." he started, "I always thought that if I had a choice, I would want it to be really awesome." So while he considered who else they might need to keep any eye on, the town prepared the main street according to his wishes, with a massive tub of gasoline and a ramp heading over it. When he was finished, the town massed a good distance from the site. Loki turned on the motorcycle, saluted everyone (except, conspicuously, Phantoon and Kayma), and started up the ramp, dropping a lighter into the pool as he went. As the blinding explosion faded, it gave way to another dazzling sunset. "Hmm, I think we may have overdone those," thought one of the programmers who was watching. Notable Events Loki claims Inspector and the following scans: http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=755024&postcount=2311 *fanboymaster: Clean *Byron: Clean *Umby: Clean *Phantoon: Corrupt *Tock: Clean *Kayma: Corrupt The town had decided to auto-lynch the scanner without knowing how many mafia were left, resulting in a Game Over situation. Category:Phases